


your name was the sweetest sound i ever spoke

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: jisung is a closeted romantic. donghyuck is fond.





	your name was the sweetest sound i ever spoke

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is incredibly, incredibly self indulgent  
> \- a tiny [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/thereisnoreality/playlist/2tNvfP4GZ4XBVF1lbg3uEY?si=_3Mml49dT3WAY47roeS2jQ)

there’s not much about high school jisung hates. he’s apathetic about most of it really, is kinda floating along until he can graduate and not have to take math ever again in his life. but there is nothing more hellish than walking into school with chenle on a monday morning and seeing a garishly pink banner strung up above the stairs reading _PROM_ with a horrific amount of glitter and streamers strapped to it.

 

chenle lets out a little happy noise and when jisung looks over, he’s pulled out his phone and is furiously texting someone. “i can’t _wait_ for prom,” he says happily.

 

“why?” jisung asks ducking to avoid a streamer hitting him in the face. “i don’t think anyone’s ever liked prom, it’s just like a more festive funeral isn’t it?” he pauses thinking. “but with drinking, i suppose.” he’s not sure if people drink at funerals.

 

chenle stares at him. “what the fuck kind of funerals have you been to?”

 

jisung shrugs. “i just don’t see what the big deal is. we’re all graduating in a couple of months, it’s just going to be people i’ve never spoken to in my life half drunk and telling me they’ll miss me and horrible music. plus, it’s not like we’ll get to wear pretty dresses either, just boring suits.”

 

chenle scrunches up his nose. “we could,” he says but there’s a note of doubt in his tone. “renjun’s a fashion major.”

 

jisung snorts. their school was not a conservative hellhole by any means but he’s sure the administration wouldn’t even let them through the door if they showed up in dresses. “you can test that theory out if you want,” he says leaning against the locker and waiting for chenle to move his books to his bag. “besides, hyuckie told me his prom was shit.”

 

chenle laughs. “that’s because he got really drunk halfway in and started crying on jeno’s shoulder about how you’d never like him and then he tripped over a flower pot and broke his nose.”

 

jisung gapes at him. “is that what happened?” donghyuck had had a bandage on his nose throughout graduation and had given him some bullshit excuse about hitting his face on the hood of his dad’s car. “he never told me that.”

 

chenle nods sagely, shutting his locker. “your boyfriend is an idiot.”

 

jisung can’t argue with this.

 

“anyway, i’m going to have a good prom,” chenle says dangerously certain. “i already told xuxi he’d better pull out all the stops.”

 

“do they even let college kids into our prom?” jisung asks confused.

 

“yeah,” chenle says as they walk into math and honestly, jisung cannot wait to be rid of the true hell that is nine am calculus. he’s going to be an graphics design major for fucks sake, what does he need calculus for? “you have to like fill out a form and convince a college student that spending three hours locked in a dark gym with drunk high schoolers is a fun time, but yeah you can bring donghyuck.”

 

jisung thinks about it. donghyuck had gone to his prom with jeno, just as friends, and jisung had spent the night sadly watching movies with chenle and making up scenarios in his head in which donghyuck would finally realise that jisung was his one true boyfriend and would immediately ditch jeno and run over to confess. it was very romantic, there had been flowers and rain.

 

the reality had been a bit more different. the night after graduation, when all eight of them, mark and xuxi included had slept over at jaemin’s house, a little drunk and a little sad at the thought of the future, donghyuck had tugged jisung into the backyard, held his hands, looked him in the eyes and had asked jisung if he would please let donghyuck kiss him before he went crazy.

 

it had been the best kiss of jisung’s life. of course the only other kiss he’d had was with chenle when they were twelve but it didn’t really count because kissing his best friend was horrifying and gross. so it was the first proper kiss of jisung’s life and it had been the best.

 

“i don’t know if i’m going to go,” he shrugs. “it seems like a waste of time and i don’t think donghyuck would even want to come.”

 

“oh you’re going,” chenle says a little dangerously, a gleam in his eye. jisung hates that gleam, it always means suffering. “you have to, it’s tradition.”

 

“a dumb, expensive one.”

 

“and one you’re not going to abandon me on,” chenle leans across the row and stares at jisung with big eyes. “come on sungie, we’re the only two left, you can’t just make me go to prom alone.”

 

jisung deliberately looks away. chenle knows exactly how to get what he wants and jisung is a remarkably easy target despite having known him for nearly a decade. “you’re not going to be alone,” he says, pulling out his notebook, mostly filled with doodles and some, jisung would never admit under pain of death, hearts with donghyuck’s last name following his. “i thought xuxi had to pull out ‘all the stops’.”

 

chenle rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to argue just as their teacher starts talking. “you’re coming,” he hisses flinging a balled up piece of paper at jisung. “don’t think i won’t make you.”

 

jisung ignores him.

  
  


<3

  


donghyuck along with the rest of their friends, goes to the local university, close enough that he can come back on long weekends but far away that jisung doesn’t get to see him as much as he’d like to. they settle for video calling as much as possible which, despite chenle’s teasing, they don’t do all that often.

 

“chenle texted me something interesting today,” is the first thing donghyuck says when jisung picks up. he’s got jisung’s hoodie on, an old gray thing that jisung had bought at an amusement park a long time ago, and donghyuck had stolen when he’d left for college, spouting off some cheesy nonsense about needing jisung close to him.

 

“you should never listen to what chenle has to say,” jisung shoots back immediately, pulling his blankets up over himself. usually they do homework while talking but senior year is slowing down and jisung finished his assignments at lunch, chenle calling him a nerd. now, he’s just content to the gross boyfriend he’d said he’d never become and curl up in bed and watch donghyuck steadily make his way through his work.

 

donghyuck rolls his eyes, half hidden behind his damp bangs. he’d recently dyed his hair and jisung is more than fond of the way the caramel looks against his skin. “you don’t want to go prom?”

 

jisung shrugs. “i don’t really care either way,” he says, tipping onto his side and laying his laptop sideways, propped up against a pillow. “i think it’s dumb and a waste of time, but chenle wants me to go.”

 

“you shouldn’t miss your prom,” donghyuck says distractedly, typing something with a little frown on his face. when he focuses really hard, his tongue peeks out a little at the corner. jisung finds it adorable. “it’s an important night.”

 

“from what i heard, you didn’t enjoy yours much,” jisung grins. “not with all the weeping you did over me.”

 

donghyuck’s fingers freeze. “who told you that?” he asks lowly, a flush rising up his cheeks.

 

“chenle,” jisung giggles at the way donghyuck groans and covers his face with his hands. “i can’t believe you liked me that much, that’s embarrassing.”

 

donghyuck lowers his hands. “baby, we’re literally dating,” he says flatly, but there’s still bright pink spots on his cheeks. jisung secretly screenshots it on his laptop and immediately sets it as his background, replacing the last screenshot of donghyuck he’d taken a week or so ago. he likes to keep it updated.

 

“i meant it’s embarrassing that you liked me so much you broke your nose over it, but sure you can think what you want.”

 

donghyuck groans and promptly hangs up on him. jisung starts laughing and calls him again. “if you mention it again, i’m hanging up on you.” donghyuck says as he picks up.

 

“you’ll wither away without my attention,” jisung says. “that threat means nothing to me.”  


after a while of jisung alternating between playing on his phone and staring at donghyuck, he’s finally broken out of his reverie when donghyuck says his name.

 

“what?” jisung asks looking away from his phone.

 

donghyuck looks hesitant for a second. “do- do you not want to go to prom because of me? because i wouldn’t mind if you wanted to go with someone from your school.”

 

jisung blinks at him. “who would i even go with?”

 

donghyuck shrugs and looks down flipping open a notebook. jisung bites his bottom lip. he’s still learning how to navigate donghyuck’s intermittent insecurity and it’s even harder when he’s only on a video screen and not right next to jisung where he can be cuddled into happiness.

 

“i don’t care about going to prom hyuckie, but if i did go, it’s cause i’d be going with you.” jisung says quietly, haltingly. being affectionate out loud is hard for him and donghyuck knows that which is probably why he looks up, a small smile working its way to his face when he looks at jisung. “ i didn’t ask because i know you’re busy and you’ve got finals at that time. i didn’t want to make you feel obligated to waste a whole weekend driving back and forth for a stupid high school thing.”

 

“it’s not an obligation,” donghyuck says propping his chin on his hand. “i want to do dumb high school things with you because you’re _my_ dumb high school boyfriend, even if it is during my finals. you’re important to me.”

 

“oh,” jisung coughs, turning red. “well, um, i’m probably- i’m not going to go either way.”

 

donghyuck looks fond. “ok, baby,” he says and jisung wants to kiss him so badly. “let me know if you change your mind.”

  


<3

  


“you’re going.” chenle slams his tray down on the table and jisung follows, exhausted.

 

“it’s stupid and i’m not,” jisung shoots back. “besides, i’ll just be third wheeling you and xuxi all night. it’s a colossal waste of my time.”

 

“it’s not going to be just us two,” chenle says wrinkling his nose. “that’d be so lame. we’re going in a group.”

 

jisung blanches. “if anything, i now want to go even less,” he mumbles, stirring his yogurt. he doesn’t do well with big groups of people, especially with people he doesn’t know and given that the only person he talks to on a regular basis at school is chenle, the probability that he doesn’t know anyone is very high.

 

chenle sighs in exasperation. “didn’t donghyuck say he’d come?”

 

jisung looks up. “i told him i wasn’t going. he’s too busy.”

 

chenle glowers at him. “i can’t believe you’re going to ditch me like this.”

 

jisung groans. “let it go, i don’t want to. it’s not going to be any fun going alone and i hate people. you know this. prom is the epitome of my nightmares.”

 

“oh, ‘epitome’, big word,” chenle sneers half-heartedly but he drops the subject and moves on to badger jisung into doing his art project for him.

  


<3

  


jisung takes back any nice things he’s thought about high school and winces as a high pitched shriek rips through the air. blocking the entire hallway is a massive heart made out of post it notes and a guy standing in the middle holding a sign that’s nearly bigger than he is. the girl in front of him lets out another happy screech and launches herself at him. jisung grimaces as the whole devolves into something very not school appropriate especially for how early it is.

 

“god i hate prom,” jisung mutters, edging his way around the crowd of people, pressing up against the wall to get to his class.

 

“you’re only saying that because none of this is happening to you,” chenle says sagely. “if you got a promposal, you’d be singing a much happier tune.”

 

“that is the dumbest word i’ve ever heard,” jisung snaps. “what the fuck does promposal even mean? you’re not getting married, at best it’s a last ditch attempt for people to lose their virginity before they go to college.”

 

“it must be hard being this cynical,” chenle says mock sadly and jisung smacks him on the shoulder.

 

“i’m not cynical, i just don’t care enough.” jisung snaps. “besides, are you getting a,” he waves his hand at the mess they’ve left behind. “whatever that is?”

 

chenle rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face. “already did,” he says happily. “xuxi came down this weekend, made it a big surprise and everything.”

 

jisung feels a slight pang in his chest. xuxi and donghyuck go to the same university. “oh,” he says forcing a smile onto his face. “was it as big as you wanted it to be?”

 

chenle looks smug. “bigger.”

 

jisung half listens to chenle’s rerun of the surprise while his brain speeds ahead, already overthinking. he’d told donghyuck he wasn’t going to go and he couldn’t expect him to be able to read jisung’s mind and come down just because xuxi was going to. and jisung didn’t want to go prom. not much, anyway. he shakes himself out of it. donghyuck’s too busy for this stuff and jisung doesn’t care about prom enough to ask him. really.

  


<3

  


in the weeks following, jisung witnesses, with much disgust, an increasing number of promposals. he despises that word, but there’s no other word that describes the utter bile he has to witness every day. chenle has no sympathy for him, only tells him pointedly about his choir group’s plans for prom whenever jisung complains.

 

a week before, jisung hesitantly brings up the subject up to donghyuck. he doesn’t mention that it’s prom, just that he’d like to hang out, maybe go on a date. jisung’s really not looking forward to spending next saturday night alone.

 

“i’m sorry,” donghyuck sighs and jisung’s heart falls a little before he pushes that away. donghyuck looks truly exhausted, his eyes are strained and red and he has dark circles nearing the top of his cheekbones, and there’s a pile of ramen cups on his desk, a surefire sign that he’s not eating properly. “i wish i could come down baby, but i’ve got so much to do.”

 

“no, don’t worry about it,” jisung says quickly, feeling horrifically guilty. just because his school is more or less over - he’s taken to playing cards in every class nowadays - certainly doesn’t mean donghyuck’s is. if anything, he has it hardest at this time of year. “it’s not important anyway, i just missed you.” donghyuck opens his mouth but jisung cuts him off. “seriously, it doesn’t matter. we’ll see each other all the time in the summer anyway.”

 

donghyuck frowns. “are you sure?”

 

“yes,” jisung says firmly, not letting an ounce of sadness seep through his voice. “it’s not important at all. you focus on school, and _yourself_. don’t think i don’t see the cups.”

 

donghyuck immediately brushes them off the desk with a wide smile. “what cups?” he asks over the clattering of said cups hitting the ground. jisung rolls his eyes.

  


<3

  


prom night arrives to see jisung in his sweats with his netflix open to a plethora of movies he would never admit he watches to anyone, including notables such as the princess bride and the proposal. chenle had texted him thirty minutes ago with a last minute invitation to which jisung had rolled his eyes and declined. he has a bowl of pasta, a box of gummy bears and a comfy bed and his parents are gone for the night. he’s not moving for anything.

 

the doorbell rings and jisung groans. apparently he’s moving for one thing.

 

“chenle if that’s you, i’m going to kill you,” he calls clattering down the stairs, and slipping on the hardwood floor with his socks to swing open the door and-

 

“hi,” donghyuck says softly, holding out a little blue flower. “be my date to prom?”

 

jisung’s mouth drops open. donghyuck is here. donghyuck is here and he’s wearing a suit, and his hair is black and he’s got eyeliner on and he looks so, so good and he’s _here_. “what?” jisung croaks feebly.

 

donghyuck breaks into a beautiful smile and jisung is abruptly aware that he is wearing stained sweats and an old shirt with holes in it, while donghyuck is standing in front of looking like _this_. “prom, baby,” donghyuck says sweetly. “will you go with me?”

 

“i- i don’t- _what_ is happening?” jisung asks bewildered.

 

donghyuck laughs and it sounds like music to jisung’s ear, sweet and lovely, just like donghyuck himself. “i wanted to surprise you,” he says stepping in and jisung moves back to let him pass, still in shock.

 

“i mean, you succeeded,” jisung says staring and then something in his brain kicks into gear and he remembers that he hasn’t seen donghyuck in months and he wraps a shaky hand around donghyuck’s tie - a tie! - and yanks him in for a kiss, wrapping his other hand around donghyuck’s waist. donghyuck makes a happy little noise and cups his jaw gently, tilting his head. jisung loses himself in the kiss, smiling against donghyuck’s mouth because he’s here, and he’s kissing jisung, and he kisses just as nicely as jisung remembers.

 

“ok, no,” donghyuck says pulling away after a bit, shaking his head. “i came to take you to prom, and we’re going to prom.”

 

“that’s a nice thought hyuckie, but i don’t have any clothes,” jisung says a little dazed. he’d forgotten how nice it felt to kiss donghyuck. he licks his lips, already missing the sensation, and donghyuck tracks the movement before snapping out of it and grinning at him.

 

“please,” he says holding up his phone. “i texted your mom a month ago to get you a tux. it’s in her closet. go get it, i’m doing your hair.”

  


<3

  


jisung is not a romantic. he cringes at confession scenes - the proposal excluded because that movie is a masterpiece - and he hates sappiness. but the way donghyuck looks at him as they slow dance, eyes shining under the lights, fingers stroking the ends of his hair from where his hands are looped around jisung’s neck, has jisung’s heart stuttering and falling.

 

“thank you,” he whispers, the words sticking in his throat a little. he hadn’t expected it at all, had more or less convinced himself that he was okay with spending tonight alone, but then donghyuck had shown up, with a flower the same shade as jisung’s hair and had kissed him, just as sweet as the first time, and jisung knows that nothing is better than this, with his hands resting on donghyuck’s waist and their foreheads pressed together. jisung opens his eyes to look at donghyuck and his heart stops for a second, breath catching, when donghyuck smiles at him.

 

“nothing to thank me for,” he says easily. “it’s for you. i’d do anything for you.”

 

jisung’s never been in love before and he’s not entirely sure what it feels like, but he thinks that this might be it. this, unable to tear his eyes away from donghyuck, unable to stop the well of happiness bubbling up in his chest, unable to blink lest he loses a second of this night, of _donghyuck_ , this, he thinks, might be love.

 

<3

  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_>twt</a><br%20/>%0A<a%20href=)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
